Magic Kiss
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: Black Rowan has been stoic and hollow ever since his grandmother died nearly seven years ago. Nobody could cheer him up; everyone thought that he had been scarred for life. One girl, however, may prove them all wrong... Grayshipping, Black RowanXWhite


His blue eyes fluttered open to a pitch black room. He reached over to the light switch and flipped it open, revealing the calendar- July 14. He sighed. It was his birthday. His twin was in Unova, and he had to wonder what she was up to. Maybe she and her boyfriend were going on a date. Another sigh escaped him. The girl he had a crush on was probably busy today.

He hadn't felt anything for almost seven years until she came along.

He crawled out of bed and walked over to the mirror, looking at his shoulder length white hair and pale-ish skin. He was wearing a red tank top and black shorts; his feet were bare. His eyes darted to the picture of him and his grandmother almost seven years ago before she died of old age.

_Tink. Tink._

He looked to his window.

_Tink._

A pebble had hit the window. He walked over and opened it, just to see-

Searing pain in his eye.

"Augh!"

"Oh my Mew, Black, I'm so sorry!"

He managed to get the pebble out of his eye as he looked down. "Wilma?"

"I told you, call me White! And yes, it's me, not some sort of ghost!"

He stared at the girl several feet below him. She had a puffy black ponytail with her bangs down to her chin on each side of her face, and her orange eyes sparkled with happiness. She wore her normal outfit: a white ball cap with a pink bill and PokeBall symbol, a white tank top with a black vest, blue jean shorts with fabric jutting out of the sides, black wrist bands with a thin, pink stripe on each, and black boots with pink laces. She put her hands on her hips and smirked at him.

"What, is little Blackie sleeping in on his birthday?" She clicked her tongue. "Not cool, dude. That's like sleeping in on the day you get your Pokémon."

"My sister's best friend did that."

"You mean Ash Ketchum? He's an idiot, don't count him!"

He sighed. "Let me get dressed, and then I'll meet you on the porch."

"Gotcha, little man! Or should I say, little _teen._"

He shut the window and threw off his clothes, replacing them with blue jeans, black tennis shoes, a black, short-sleeved sweatshirt, and purple wristbands. The item left to him from his grandmother added a splash of color to his dull outfit.

He walked down the stairs, slipping by his mother and heading out into the bright sunlight.

"Took you long enough."

He looked to her; his heartbeat sped up slightly. "At least I didn't take as long as my sisters usually do. Curfy takes about twenty minutes, and Cocoa spends about an hour in her bedroom and a half an hour in the bathroom."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's the most I've ever heard you say at once ever."

He rolled his eyes. "So, where are we going to go? Pizza Place, Taco Hut, PokéEdible…?"

She jumped off the steps and turned to look at him. "Why not Fabulous Food?"

"Isn't that expensive?"

She glared at him. "You ruin everything."

He walked over to her, and the two started to walk down the path towards Pallet Town.

"We could go to Color World."

She glanced up at the sky. "Yeah, maybe. Lettuce would probably like that."

"Lettuce?"

"_Lettuce _show you," she laughed. She held out a PokéBall and sent out her Snivy. "This is Lettuce. Lettuce, this is Black."

"Snive!"

He nodded at it.

"So have _you _gotten any new Pokémon lately? Show me your latest!"

He held out his PokéBall. "Come out, Psyduck."

"Psy?"

She stared at it, and then she looked at him, and then back to it. She repeated this process a few times before sighing and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Isn't this the Pokémon that you first caught?"

"Yeah."

"You haven't caught any Pokémon since I helped you catch this one?"

"Nope."

She sighed again, turning and starting down the path. "Come on; let's get to Color World."

"About time."

Lettuce and Psyduck looked at each other, smiling in apology about their trainers, and following after them.

*Line Break*

White sighed and leaned on her elbow. _Again. _She had been trying for the past twenty minutes to start a conversation, and had no success. He was just so… Hollow. It was like he had no emotions whatsoever.

Lettuce crawled onto her lap, grinning evilly. She glanced at Black, who was eating his blue- yes, blue- spaghetti, and leaned in.

"What's up?"

"Snive, Snivy Vee, Snivy!"

She pondered the idea for a moment. "Oh… Alright. Thanks, Lettuce."

It saluted her and jumped back down to rejoin Psyduck in their conversation of whatever they talked about. She looked at the now fourteen year old with white hair with a firm look.

"So… what makes you so… you know, quiet? Party-pooper-ish?"

He stared her down for a moment. "My grandmother died when I was six unexpectedly. We were close."

She felt sympathy run through her veins- highly unusual for her. "Oh! I'm so sorry I brought it up!"

"No… It's fine. I guess now would be a great time to tell you… I haven't really felt anything for nearly seven years… I still really miss Grandma…But when I met you, I felt something in my chest, and I had no clue what it was… and then the more I got to know you, the more intense it was… Long story short, you're the only reason I'm feeling anything anymore…"

They had finished their meals, and they were now just sitting there talking. White grinned and stood up, pressing her lips against his and leaving money on the table.

"That should cover the bill. Hey, maybe that helps you feel things now. I gotta go. Talk to ya later. Happy Birthday." She strutted out of the reasturaunt, Lettuce following, and Black stood there, staring.

When she'd kissed him, all of the emotions held back for nearly seven years all came back.

He grinned, surprising Psyduck.

"Come on, Psyduck. Let's go home. I gotta call Curfy. I can't wait to see how she's going to react to this."

With that, the brand new fourteen year old and the confused Psyduck walked out, towards home.

*Line break*

**Sorry it's late! I finished it at exactly 11:59! It's for my and my (OC) twin's birthday- couldn't finish the one for Curfy coz I didn't have enough time!**

**So, yes, July 14 is my birthday, and I kind of missed the day. My cousins are here, soo… yeah. Talk to you guys later!**

**And yes, I'm trying to update my stories! I just need to find my USB Port with all my stories on it… ^^;**


End file.
